Stormbringer Puzzle
This page is a detailed explanation on how to obtain the Stormbringer (Puzzle tank). Phase 1: The Sigil on Rock Moshpit Begin voting for the map Rock Moshpit and choose the gamemode Capture The Tank, the equivelant to normal CTF games. If this is successful, as a Colonizer tank drive to somewhere around the lower right corner and spawn a Tankette, specifically a Rigid. Using a Tank Controller, drive to the far lower right and destroy the building barricade. You will know if a shattering noise is heard and part of the building collapses. Drive the Rigid through the expanded hole (You can use a Faygone to go through the tiny hole but it will be hard.) The camera that usually follows the Rigid will now turn to become a top-down appearance, and it will zoom out to find a maze. This area is a Safezone, meaning that this room cannot have shells fired. Navigate through the maze by the Konami Code (up, up, udown, down, left, left, right, right. Down, in this instance, will be right.) You will then find a straight path that leads upwards. Drive upwards until you reach the end. A wall will open, and the Sigil will appear. You will know if this is done right if a collapsing noise is heard, and the building to your left collapses onto your tank, destroying it. The killbox will read: '''(player) attempted to reveal the secrets. '''This will be broadcasted to the whole server, regardless of it's color resembling a Team Obtain. You will unlock the Rustbucket EX, needed to obtain Phase 2's sigil, and a badge called "A Long Journey Begins". Phase 2: The Sigil on Oory On the map Oory, with gamemode CTT on, choose the Rustbucket EX and drive to the extreme far left of the ship. Although it may seem impossible as you are driving into water, you will fall down and land on a platform that opens as soon as you are about to drop. The camera will start to face towards your tank's back. Drive in. You will enter a room that is mostly hollow, but lasers will appear. As your tank cannot jump, this may be difficult. If your Rustbucket EX is destroyed; don't worry! It'll only respawn. Once you have went past the lasers, you will enter a massive keydoor. Put your Rustbucket EX into it. It will lift up and turn, opening the keydoor. The sigil will appear, and it fades away. You will unlock the Tin Man, which will accompany the Rustbucket EX. It will also unlock a badge called "The Flying Dutchess". Phase 3: The Sigil aboard the Tower On the map New Dork, with gamemode Deathmatch on, use a Endurance to fly on top of the Tower and land on the pinnacle. Soon, the pinnacle will fall apart and land onto the ground, opening a portal device which turns the sky orange and a giant portal opens. The tower will fall apart over time and a timer set for 120 minutes (2 hours) turns on. The portal, over time, strengthens and will soon be able to lift buildings and even Allures into the portal. The more it takes, the more it grows. If it overtakes the map, the round ends in a "GAME OVER" for all teams except one; "The Precursors". The Endurance must avoid the portal or debris lifted up for 7 minutes or higher, and then fly into it. The entrance resembles a black hole, and over time the tank and HUD breaks apart. After 3 minutes, from which the ring is probably gone and the HUD only has the Hull and Armor bar remaining (plus the timer), it will land onto a ground. The sky in this area has cracks on it and appears that the area in the portal is falling apart. The sigil is in the end on the room, but attempting to enter it will cause the sigil to fall as one of the parts. You must wait 25 minutes before the room completely falls apart. You must remain in a certain part of the room (a floor near the exit of the portal) to keep from falling, and it will soon lift up further. The room will continue shaking and the tank will recieve at least 25 damage a minute. The HUD will break even further, resulting in the time and HP corrupting making the timer (to you) at least 3 hours and the HP turning from normally 3600 to at least 41520. If armor is added, the HP becomes 67893 (26373 armor). Sparkles will appear and the normally Robot 64 song "Beebo vs. The Sun" will play. A health bar will appear and the "monster" you are fighting appears to be a giant tank called the Corrupted Stormbringer. It appears to have several attacks: * If the lights are flashing red, several beams will fly out from certain areas of the map. These deal at least 1441 damage. * If the lights are flashing orange, spikes will appear from certain areas of the battle room. These deal at least 2768 damage. * If the lights are flashing a golden shade of yellow, a mixture of red-orange will appear. The damage is the same for both (1441 and 2768). * If the lights are flashing a dark green, the Stormbringer will spawn out 8 fighters which will cause at least 3000 damage on blast radius and a 700 for shockwaves, totalling at least 3700. On hard mode, this increases to at least 7000. * If the lights are flashing a green, the Stormbringer's turrets will start firing in random directions with a beam that causes explosions on the path. These cause at least 5000 damage and are the biggest threat on normal mode. * If the lights are flashing cyan, the walls will close in until it has reached the Stormbringer's spawning pedestal. These will instantly destroy your tank. Like Phase 2, it will respawn. * If the lights are flashing purple, it repeats Cyan except from the northern and southern portions. * If the lights flash a rainbow, the Stormbringer will lift upwards and start firing it's turret beams. Unlike the past times, these will bounce. It will also start a mashup of every attack up until now and it is the final attack it can produce. The Corrupted Stormbringer appears to have a health range between 750000-975,000 and the Endurance's damage is increased by at least 57687, meaning the bar will always "fragment" into 1/256s. There is a 1/9000 chance the Corrupted Stormbringer will have a health of 12,000,000 and the damage being increased to 729,813. Once the boss is finished, the Endurance is repaired, loses it's absurd HP, has it's HUD fixed and recieves the Stormbringer, uncorrupted. It also gains 100,000,000 TankBux for the base, 25,000 TankCent for shop needs, a Omega Box, the Title "True Adventurer" and a badge, "You really went that far?" for hard work. They also will recieve a at-will 240-minute EXP boost that can be toggled on and off. The main menu will have a version of the sigil in the back, which, when clicked on, plays "We Like Pizza" by the Pizza Kids. Trivia * This puzzle is the fourth in the series to have a boss, followed by the Tankerween Puzzle, Anchovy's Disrepair State, and the currently ongoing Tankmas ARG.